


Butterflies

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Realization, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: A short one shot about when He Tian realised his feelings.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I think i make guan shan say thank you too much, not that anyone’s complaining...  
right?

“Stay.”

_ Guan Shan softly tugged the black-haired boy’s shirt. _

“I’m here.”

_ He Tian carefully sits down. _

_ He lets Guan Shan lay his head on his shoulder. _

“Thank you.”

_ And He Tian felt the butterflies swarm in his stomach. _

** _ I like him. _ **

** _ I like him a lot. _ **


End file.
